


you'll be safe here

by AdelineVW7



Series: other lives and dimensions [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - K-pop, F/M, K-pop idol Sakura, Non-showbiz boyfriend Sasuke, Shinobi Sisters, not necessarily in chronological order
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:21:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26764981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdelineVW7/pseuds/AdelineVW7
Summary: Ever since Sakura skyrocketed to stardom with her girl group Shinobi Sisters, her world had become so much wider, and sometimes it daunted him. Gone are the days that her smiles are for him alone. Now everybody seems to be watching her—either with reverent awe and adoration, or with scorn.[where Sakura lives the tumultuous life of a K-pop star, and in the midst of it, finds reprieve in Sasuke's company. a collection of short pieces]--Pieces compiled under this collection:1. reprieve2. number one fan3. our world in a stage4. rehearsals
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Series: other lives and dimensions [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1959007
Comments: 12
Kudos: 81





	1. reprieve

He finds her sitting on his couch, wrapped in his hoodie and blankets, basking in the familiar comfort of everything. The sight makes him smile. He goes over to her and kisses her forehead, softly, before setting off to the kitchen to make her a cup of tea. 

_Always a gift, these little moments_ , he muses, as he waits for the water to boil. Ever since Sakura skyrocketed to stardom with her girl group _Shinobi Sisters_ , her world had become so much wider, and sometimes it daunted him. Gone are the days that her smiles are for him alone. Now everybody seems to be watching her—either with reverent awe and adoration, or with scorn. And often they are not content to simply be watching; they must make all their feelings known, too. A blessing, but also a curse. Sakura has always been soft, and she takes each comment to heart, even the mean ones. And it hurt him too—every time he saw her gaze grow dull after reading a particularly nasty comment about her looks, her clothes, or the way she carried herself. _How could anyone hate her_ , he struggles to understand. He peeks at her for a brief moment, and warmth blooms in his chest at the scene that greets his eyes. She has her nose buried in the fabric of his hoodie, breathing its scent in, smiling. _Beautiful_ , his mind supplies, unbidden. 

The kettle whistles, and he makes swift work of making their tea. When it is done, he walks back to the living room, and hands Sakura her mug. She thanks him, smiling sleepily, before taking a sip. He sits down beside her. 

“Why is it always so good when you make it?” she wonders out loud. "I could never make tea as good as yours." 

“The key is in the timing, Sakura." He chuckles. "You begin steeping tea and forget all about it. That will make it bitter.” 

“Hmmmmph. Know it all.” 

“I speak only the truth, milady,” he jests, miming a courtly bow. She rolls her eyes, and hits him lightly on the shoulder. 

After a while she finishes the tea, and her gaze turns soft and contemplative. He nudges her. “Penny for your thoughts?” 

“Ah. It's nothing. Just…” She smiles, as if embarrassed. “It's what you said.” 

“Which one?” 

“About timing.” She turns to him fully. “And I just thought: it's always perfect timing, when I'm with you.” 

He laughs. “That makes no sense, love.” 

“I know.” She blushes, suddenly shy. “I guess what I just wanted to say is that I love you.” 

“I know.” 

“And I always will.” 

“I know that, too.” 

“And no matter how big my world gets, I will always be yours.” 

He draws her closer, and touches their foreheads together. “It's the same for me,” he tells her. “I am yours, too. No matter what happens.” 


	2. number one fan

It is dawn when Sakura arrives at their apartment after a long day of shoots and promotions following _Shinobi Sisters'_ comeback. So it does not surprise her when she finds her boyfriend stretched on the couch, already fast asleep. He still had earbuds in, and Sakura softly clucks her tongue at that— _don't you know that will damage your ears, Sasuke-kun? Whatever am I to do with you?_ She shakes her head, fond.

She takes another moment to shed her winter clothing, before she sits on the floor in front of him to admire his peaceful face. She brushes his hair to the side, and then gently takes away the earbuds. Out of curiosity, she puts them in her ears.

_Sweet dreams, I whisper_

_Sleep on, weary dreamer_

_And I will be watching tonight_

_I'll paint you the story_

_That starlight has told me;_

_I'll sing all your wishes tonight._

Her heart swells with indescribable warmth as her own song washes over her. _I sing you to sleep, huh, my love?_ The idea overwhelms her with emotion, and she has to give in to the impulse to lay her lips on his. At that he wakes instantly.

Sasuke opens his eyes to the sight of her radiant smiling face. “Hi,” he breathes out, voice thick with sleep.

She lays her head next to his on the cushion, and her smile grows even brighter. “I'm home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song is a real song, written by me. :) 
> 
> I would be glad to know what you think, if you can spare time to leave a comment! Thank you for reading.


	3. our world in a stage

The year-end holidays are almost upon them, which means that Sakura will once again be busy with promotions and performances at the annual entertainment awards. Sasuke seldom catches her at home, and when he does, he cannot not help but sigh and frown at her. Becoming an idol was a cherished dream of hers and she works hard—sometimes too hard. She scarcely rests and keeps herself on a strict diet, which on most days consists only of a single piece of fruit and two boiled eggs. Sleep also comes intermittently, snatched in between her many engagements. He knows she has to be fatigued from all of this, but she still always beams at him cheerily when they happen to be home together. “Smile, my love,” she often tells him, yawning as she did so. “We’re living in a dream.”

 _But are we, really?_ Doubt gnaws at him at night as he lay alone in their bed. _Is it truly living in a dream if you’re burning yourself out for it?_

…

It is December twenty-first, the day of the KNet Pop Music Awards. Because of the smashing success of her first solo album and her single “Moon Town,” Sakura has been invited to perform a solo stage. She has been ecstatic about it for days, redoubling on her preparations and rehearsals. “We don’t want to disappoint the fans!”

He would never not be supportive of her, but at this point Sasuke cannot help but smile bitterly. “True. But what about me?”

Her eyes widen in surprise, before her expression softens into a loving, tender gaze. “Oh, Sasuke-kun,” she croons, as she cups his face with both of her small hands. “Above anyone else, this stage will be for you. So listen well, and do not take your eyes off of me.” She stands on her tiptoes, and kisses the tip of his nose, teasing. “Mmmkay?”

His bitterness all but melts away at that. “Alright,” he sighs. He pokes her nose as payback, and she wrinkles it adorably. “But promise me you won’t overdo it.”

…

At first a deep darkness, broken only by the glint and glimmer of the props set up for Sakura’s performance. Sasuke holds his breath as light floods the stage, revealing her in a dark red ensemble, consisting of a cropped and tailored jacket over a tight bodysuit, paired with fishnets and high-heeled boots. _Positively lethal,_ he thinks, appreciative. _Beautiful, as always._

He watches from her assigned dressing room, on the flat-screen mounted on the wall. But even there, he can hear and feel the fervor of the crowd. Sakura effortlessly hypes them up as she dances across the floor, her voice clearly carrying over the background track.

_What though the night is dark, my love?_

_Between us we can light the spark_

_The night unfolds, and just for us—_

_We’re infinite, we’re beautiful._

Sakura pours her all into the song, and when the cameras zoom in, she gazes steadily into them, as if she were locking gazes with him. A shiver runs through his spine at her intensity, and though he has listened to it countless times, it seems to him that he is hearing “Moon Town” for the very first time.

_Between us we can dream a world_

_Down the path illuminated by the moon._

_Forget the farewells in your mind,_

_But rather say, “I’ll see you soon.”_

The final beat drops, and Sakura’s fierce expression softens into tenderness. She blows a kiss into the camera, meant for him, before the scene is plunged once more in darkness.

…

She bursts into her dressing room, tottering unsteadily on her high heels, and all but collapses into his waiting arms. “Sasuke-kun,” she whispers tiredly, barely able to keep her eyes open. “Did you see? Did I reach you?”

He smiles, endlessly proud. “Aa.” He brings his lips to her forehead, and murmurs his response against her feverish skin. “It was loud and clear, my love.”


	4. rehearsals

Sakura lies on the wooden flooring of the rehearsal room, completely wiped out. Though they were childhood friends, Ino does not let up on her strictness when it comes to dance practice. She would have them repeat the same dance moves for hours at a time, just to ensure perfection in their timing and execution.

 _Though maybe it’s for the best that she does,_ she thinks. None of them were particularly strong at the technical aspect of dance—their CEO Kakashi had already pointed this out to them before, and she has to agree. They can quickly learn choreographies, but need weeks of rehearsals to polish the finer points of a routine. None of them are dance machines by any means. But they do make up for it with their stage presence—without fail, they could imbue their performances with the full force of their powerful personalities. They walk the stage and work their magic, pouring heart and soul into their songs, and the audiences respond by erupting in the wildest cheers.

She looks over at the other members. Hinata and Tenten are hunched over at the corner, sharing memes on their phones and a thermos of hot tea. Their smiles belie the tiredness she knows they all felt. She is reassured by this, and a surge of confidence fills her. _We’re definitely strong enough. We can take it._

“All right, girls, break time!” Ino addresses the room at large. “Want to eat out?”

“Sure, o great leader.” Tenten winks. “Is it your treat?”

Ino barks a laugh at that. “Y’know what… why the hell not. You’ve earned it.” She pauses in thought for a moment, before adding, “Not _samgyeopsal_ though. Remember that we’re mere weeks from the comeback.”

“We’re perfectly amenable to that.” Tenten and Hinata cheer, and they stand and straighten themselves up for a bit. Ino stretches before she stands up as well. The three girls look back expectantly at Sakura, who has remained on the floor. “Aren’t you coming?”

She opens her mouth to speak, but she is cut off by a shrill chirping from her bag. She fishes it out, and excitedly opens the text message.

_< <At the company rooftop. Have lunch with me?>> _

Sakura’s whole face brightens up in a smile. Her members exchange knowing looks.

“Dang. Wish I had someone like that,” Hinata sighs dreamily.

“… like what?”

“Don’t play clueless with us Sak.”

“Come on, we know that’s Sasuke-kun.”

A blush rises on Sakura’s cheeks, the surest confirmation there could be. Ino rolls her eyes, and the other two girls try and fail to suppress a giggle. “Just be back in time for when we resume rehearsals.”

“You got it, ma’am.” She waves as they make for the exits. “Thank you.”


End file.
